Kid Possible
by Shin Kaien
Summary: Kim & Ron had a good run saving the word but now it's time to let some one else take over. Join Kin & Ronda Stoppable & their friends as they form their own team & follow in their parents footsteps in facing old & new villains. Not to mention insanity & humor ensues When Dr D & Shego's kid's join them. (Sequel to Kim Possible: The Monkey's Brother.)
1. Theme Song

**A/N:**

 **I have reposted this story because I decided to make the changes I have done so far a different story, a prequel so to speak sense nothing really happens in that one it just needs one more chapter and it'll be complete.**

 **Disclaim**

 **I do not own Kim Possible or it's theme song Disney does!**

* * *

 **"Call Us, Beep Us!" (The Kid Possible Song)**

* * *

 _Ooohh yeaee yeah!_

 _We're your basic average crew!_

 _And we're here to save all of you!_

 _They can't stop us cause we're Kid Pos-si-ble!_

 _There is nothin' we can't do!_

 _When danger calls, just know that we are on our way!_

 _(Know that they are on their way!)_

 _It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if ya just call our team!_

 _(Kid Possible!)_

 _Call us, beep us if ya wanna reach us!_

 _When ya wanna page us it's okay_

 _We just can't wait until we hear that cell phone ring_

 _Doesn't matter if it's day or night, everything's gonna be alright!_

 _Whenever you need us baby!_

 _Call us, beep us if ya wanna reach us!_

 _(Kin here, so what's the sitch?)_

 _Message clear, we are hear, let us reassure you!_

 _We're never gonna leave you alone!_

 _We are on our way!_

 _You can always trust our team!_

 _When it gets dark we'll help you see!_

 _We will help you find your way!_

 _(Help you find your way!)_

 _It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if ya just call our team!_

 _Call us beep us, If ya wanna reach us!_

 _When ya wanna page us, It's okay!_

 _We just can't wait until we hear that cell phone ring!_

 _Doesn't matter if it's day or night, everything's gonna be alright!_

 _Whenever you need us baby!_

 _Call us beep us, If ya wanna reach us!_

 _(Call them, beep them, If ya wanna reach them!)_

 _(When ya wanna page then, It's okay!)_

 _Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!_

 _We will be there for ya til the very end!_

 _Danger or trouble, they're there on the double!_

 _You know that you always can call, Kid Possible!_

 _Yeaee yeah!_

 _Call us, beep us if ya wanna reach us!_

 _When ya wanna page us it's okay!_

 _We just can't wait until we hear that cell phone ring!_

 _Doesn't matter if it's day or night, everything is gonna be alright!_

 _Whenever ya need us, whenever you need us baby_

 _Call us, beep us if ya wanna reach us!_

 _When ya wanna page us it's okay!_

 _We just can't wait until we hear that cell phone ring!_

 _Doesn't matter if it's day or night, everything's gonna be alright!_

 _Whenever ya need us baby!_

 _Call us, beep us if ya wanna reach us!_

 _Yeaee Yeah!_


	2. Drew's Living Plant & A Filed Trip

**A/N:**

 **OK. Here it is the first chapter or "Episode" sorry it took so long I had a majorly huge case of writer's block but I finally got over it. I've also been going through a lot of stuff in my life lately. Last year I lost my brother then my sister had a baby but then he passed away... So yeah a lot of emotional stuff... Anyway! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Oh and I should inform you that I once again changed a few things in the prequel. Not enough for you to have to go back and reread it but still. First know that I am really bad at math and accidentally messed up on Maxwell's age. I also had to look at a calendar because of a future character. Anyway I decided to make Maxwell 8 years older than Kim & Ron instead of 10 this also has to do with the future character. So I went back and fixed it now it looks like this, please note that these ages are all still Maxwell. Age 14 Maxwell and Monty join a ninja school Age 18 Maxwell and Monty are archaeologists Age 22 Monty becomes Monkey Fist Age 26 Monty turns to stone. Age 41 is Maxwell's current age in the story.**

 **Yeah. Monty is still 3 years older than him. A few other things I fixe are:**

 **1\. I made the kids all 2 years younger. This is because of timing and because of J.J's sister who is supposed to be 2 years older. I figured Bonnie and Junior got married at 21 and had their daughter a year later. Yeah you see where I'm going with this. 2. I had messed up and accidentally gave Dr. Ann Possible 2 different eyes colors first she had was blue then green. I fixed it and now she just blue. 3. Kendra's hair was a mixture of orange & red now it's just red. And 4. Stanley had brown hair now he has sandy blonde hair. I did this because of a little inconsistency the show had with Mr. Barken. Through the first like maybe 5 episodes of season one Steven Barken had sandy blonde hair then out of nowhere it turned brown for some reason without explanation.**

* * *

 **Kid Possible.**

 **Season 1: Maxwell's Quest.**

 **Episode 1: The Pirate Field Trip.**

 **(Part 1.)**

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Last time...**

 **15 peaceful years have passed since the terrible invasion of the Lowardians and all was well. Kim Possible now known as Mrs. Stoppable lives with her new family. She has had a few surprises now that she is the mother of 4. Her 2 oldest Kin and Ronda along with their cousin Kendra and the daughter of Kim's high school friend Monique, Monica have all become friends with a few children of a few former enemies. Drew Drakken, son of former evil scientist Dr Drakken, and grandson of evil trillionaire, Senor Senior Senior, J.J. But the most shocking thing for Kim is her kids new teacher. He is the younger brother of her husband's old arch foe Monkey Fist. His name is Maxwell who's youngest son Shon has become good friends with Kin & the others. How will Monkey Fist's brother effect life in Middleton?**

 **Find out here on the first episode of Kid Possible!**

* * *

Kin and his friends sat in the bedroom of Drew Drakken. It has already been a week after the dinner party at Shon's house where the kids had all become good friends. They waited for Drew to finish doing the dishes as they sat in his room. Kin looked around the room and noticed that the boy really liked inventing stuff just like his cousins Jina and Tina as well as their dads Jim and Tim. "Sorry guys!" Drew said as he entered the room. They smiled at him. "That's ok." Kin said as he looked at a strange looking plant that was in a vase on Drew's desk.

The plant looked like a purple rose that hadn't bloomed yet, with what Kin thought looked like blue fur around the bottom where it looked like the rose was sprouting out of a big light blue lily.

"This plant is cool, what kind is it?" Kin asked as he reached out to feel the blue lily's petals but just then the un-bloomed rose suddenly grew teeth and eyes. Kin immediately backed up. "Sweet mother of cookies!" He yelled causing the other kids to look at him then at the plant that was now moving on it's own. "Uh… Drew… why is your plant movin?" Monica asked hiding behind J.J. Drew looked and smiled. "Oh Ivyn, you're awake!" He said walking over to the plant. Ivyn stretched his leaves as Drew picked up the vase then opened the top drawer of his desk. He then pulled out what looked like a toy air plain and lifted the top front of it and placed Ivyn inside then closed it. After waiting a few minutes he heard a click and let go of the plain and let it fall but before Kin or the others could make a move to catch it the plain flew around the room before landing on the desk next to Drew who was now sitting in his desk chair. "Awesome!" Kin and J.J said in unison. Drew grinned proudly. "Fascinating. How did you do that with out a remote controller?" Shon asked noticing Drew's hands were empty. Drew's grin grew bigger. "I didn't, Ivyn did!" He said proudly. "Ivyn?" Kendra asked. The Yong Drakken nodded. "Yep! Everyone, this is Ivyn." He said gesturing to the plant. "You named your plant?" Monica asked. Drew nodded. "Cool!" Where did you get him?" Ronda asked. Drew smiled. "Well… My mom told me that along time ago, my dad injected himself with some sort of flower formula but it backfired and instead of mutating him into some kind of plant monster… I think my dad must have read a lot of comic books before I was born… Anyway it made him sprout vines and flower petals out of his body but after he helped save the world from those aliens the world's government asked him if there was anything he wanted in return for saving everyone… of course my dad says he should have asked to rule his own country, but I seriously doubt that they would have given him that… Anyway, he asked them to remove the plant formula from his DNA but because they didn't know what the formula was made from they had to do a lot of tests. Eventually, they were able to separate the formula from his DNA and then gave it back to him. After my parents stopped doing crimes my dad had accidentally spilled the formula into a flower pot that had rose and lily seeds in it. The formula still had some of my dad's DNA mixed into it which is why Ivyn is blue and purple. After I was born they let me have him… uh… when I was old enough to take care of him that is." He explained then looked at Shon. "Oh, and as for the plain, I made it so Ivyn could follow me around if he wants." He said with a smile and Shon nodded. "Well, that explains why I thought I saw your backpack move in math class." The Sandy blonde said as Ivyn flew around the room.

After listening to Drew's explanation Monica smiled as Ivyn flew around her head a couple of times. "So you made this?" She said pointing to the plain. Drew nodded. "Ivyn may be a plant but thanks to the DNA he got from my dad he can do almost everything a human can do. The vase he's in was the original vase my dad had spilled the formula in so it somehow got fused with him. The plain, after I put Ivyn in it, uses his roots as wires so he can control it. I invented it when I was 6." He explained as Ivyn flew around Kendra. "Oh wow! My mom and dad would be really impressed." The redhead said with a smile as she gave Ivyn a pat on the head. "Grampa J would go all fan-boy over this." Ronda said as Ivyn flew around her next. Drew grinned. "So do you invent stuff like this all the time?" Kin ask while Ivyn flew around him. Drew nodded. "Yep! I love building things. I always have." He said as Ivyn made his way over to J.J and flew around him. "So what else have you invented?" Asked Shon as Ivyn flew around him next. Drew grinned. "A lot of stuff!" He said walking over to his closet as Ivyn continued flying around the room no longer flying around the kids because he'd gotten use to them.

* * *

Outside the room, Drakken and Shela were at Drew's bedroom door listening in on what was going on in the room. Just then Shego walked up the stairs with a tray of snacks. She rolled her eyes when she saw both her husband and daughter standing there. Shego waited a few minutes before getting their attention. "Ahem." She said and they both turned to her with almost identical gasps of surprise. "Shego! You know better than to sneak up on someone like that!" Drakken whispered with a stern look. "Yeah. Shame om you Mommy." Shela said waving her index finger at her mother. Shego sighed. "What are you two doing?" She asked. Shela smiled. "Wisenimg to Dwew and his new fwends." The toddler said in a low voice. Shego rolled her eyes again. "Day jus met Ibin!" Shela continued. At this Shego's curiosity was peeked. "Did they like him?" She asked. Drakken nodded. With another sigh and a role of her eyes, Shego walk over and listened in as well.

* * *

Back inside the room, Drew pulled out a few of his inventions out of his closet and sat them on the floor. "So do any of them work?" Kin aske as he picked up one that looked like a white super squirt water gun with a funnel at the tip where the water is supposed to come out. Drew grinned. "Yep! That one shoots out stretchy elastic bubbles." He said happily as Kin examined the gun. "Cool!" The brown haired boy said and fired it but accidentally hit Ivyn. "Kin! Be careful." Kendra said and rushed over to the small plant that was now incased inside a bubble. The plant started trying to pop the bubble but to know avail. He grew some spikes and shot them out trying to pop the bubble but they just bounced off of it. Ivyn looked like he was about to cry as Kendra picked him up. "Sorry…" Kin said putting the gun down as Drew went over and sat next to Kendra. "That's ok. I've done that by accident a few times myself." The boy said and picked up the gun. He then put the gun to the bubble and flipped a switch then fired. The bubble began to wiggle and then dissolved. "It also weakens the structure of the bubble as well." Drew explained. Kin grinned. "Cool!" He said as J.J picked up another item but after he pressed a button it exploded causing J.J to cry out and the others to duck for cover. "I thought you said they worked!" Monica said glaring at Drew. "Yeah! Unless that one's job is to blow up!" Ronda said as she crawled out from under the bed. "Well, I never said they ALL worked!" Drew defended himself from under his desk.

Kin looked over at J.J. "J.J are y-… uh?..." He said but went silent. The others look as well and gawked at what they saw. The boy had just recovered from having something explode in his face looked around. "Ok! Well that was an explosive experiences!" He joked but then noticed his friends were just staring at him. "What? I thought it was funny." The young Senior said looking at them, thinking they didn't approve of the pun. Kin shook his head. "Oh no, it was funny but that's not the issue…" He said trying to explain to J.J why they were staring at him. "Then What!?" J.J said getting slightly agitated. Monica scratched the back of her head. "Well… Oh just see for yourself." She said grabbing her purse. She pulled out a small compact mirror and handed it to J.J. The boy looked at his reflection and immediately freaked. "AAAAGH! My hair!" He screamed because when he looked in the small mirror he saw that his hair had turned grey when the device exploded. "Oh god I am soooo sorry!" Drew said freaking out. "Don't worry J.J I promise I'll-" He started to say until the young Senior spoke. "I think I can make this work!" J.J suddenly said happily. "Say what?" Drew asked completely confused. J.J grinned. "Yeah! I love things that are unique and one of a kind! I mean have any of you ever Sean a kid with grey hair?" He said excitedly. "Actually I have… although I think it might have been a senior citizen midget…" Kin said thoughtfully. Ronda rolled her eyes at her brother. "I think they prefer to be called little people." Kendra pointed out. "What ever!" Kin said crossing his arms. Shon and Monica just started at him. J.J shrugged. "Ok… weird topics A-side… I really like my new hair stile, thanks Drew!" Drew smiled. "You're welcome!" He said happily.

* * *

Later that week Mr. Barken and Maxwell were standing outside of the school greeting the students as they came in for school. "Senior! What on earth happened to your hair!?" Barken asked when he saw the young trillionaire. "Um… isn't dying they're hair against school rules or something?" Maxwell said thoughtfully, although he had always said that was a stupid rule. It's not like the color of a kids hair is hurting anyone. "It is." Barken replied. As J.J looked at his reflection in a small hand held mirror. "I was at Drew's house." He gestured to the young Drakken lookalike. "One of his gadget thingies blew up and turned my hair gray." He explained while still looking at his reflection. "Uh… OK, but why is it still grey?" Barken asked. J.J looked up at him. "Well, when I got home my mom freaked out and made me try to change it back but nothing worked. We tried everything! I tried washing it out, my mom tried dying it back to my original hair color but it just went back to gray. And you know what? I don't care, I love my new look! And the fact that it annoys my mom is an extra bonus!" J.J said looking at his reflection again. "Um… ooookaaay…" Maxwell said with a raised eyebrow. "Why the mirror? I didn't think you were the type to care about your looks…" He asked as he glanced over at Junior who was doing the same thing. J.J blinked then looked at his father then back at Maxwell. "Oh! I don't, I'm just so proud of my new hair color! It's like getting a new toy for Christmas and you can't stop playing with it!" The young trillionaire said happily and put the mirror in his pocket. Then walked passed them. Barken looked like he wanted to protest. "But, the rules…" He said a little dumbfounded. Maxwell smiled as Kin and the others walked into the building. "Well can't punish him for something that was out of his control." He said with a shrug.

* * *

Later that day, Maxwell prepared to give the kids an announcement. "Alright class. Tomorrow we are going on a marine life field trip with the biology classes and the science classes." He said to his history class. The kids all cheered except for Blake who rolled his eyes. "What the heck dose the army have to do with school?" The strawberry blonde asked. Everyone just stared at him. "I mean don't get me wrong, the army is awesome and I would love to go to an actual army base but I don't get it." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. Stanley rolled his eyes. "He means, we're going to look at fish. Not soldiers." The Sandy blonde said. Blake blinked. "Yeah! Well you're a blonde!" He insulted. "What?" Stanley said confused. "That's right, you heard me!" Blake said with a glare. Kin raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" He asked. Blake glared at him too. "What do you think!" He said annoyed. "Dude, that was lame!" J.J said with a small chuckle. The other kids started laughing as Blake glared at J.J as well. "Oh yeah! well, you're rich!" He said angrily. "Yes I know, thank you!" J.J said as the kids laughed again. Maxwell smiled let the kids get the conversation out of the way before he continued. "Anyway, because there are so many of you going. I have asked Mr. Barken and some of your parents to help chaperone." He said and at this the kids all groaned. Kin raised his hand. "Um, which of our parents are chaperoning?" He asked. Maxwell smiled. "Well, Shana, your parents, Stanley's mother, Monica's mother and I think Kim said something about her mother… wait! On boy…" He answered but then realized what he just said. Stanley raised an eyebrow. "Um… is he ok?" He asked Kin. "Yeah, he just hasn't met my grandma yet." Kin answered. "Wait, What does that have to do with anything?" The other boy asked. Kin sighed. "Think about his last name." Kin whispered. Stanley raised an eyebrow but then it hit him. "Oohhh… Ok, got it." He said and Kin nodded.

* * *

The next morning Kim, Ron and her mother where driving to the school in Ron's car. "Ok mom, now listen, the kids history teacher is-" Kim started to explain Maxwell to her mother but then Ann spoke. "Maxwell Sherlock Fiske. Younger brother to Montgomery Watson Fiske aka Monkey Fist." She said with a smile. At that, both Kim and her husband blinked as Ron stopped the car. "Wait what!?" They both asked in confusion. Ann giggled. "We had cousin Larry and his daughter Lara over for dinner last night. After Lord Fiske well… lost his 'membranes' so to speak, his younger brother became well known… although not a lot of people like him because of Monkey Fist. Let's just say Larry and Lara are part of a veerrryyyy small few fan's of the younger Fiske." She explained. "Oookaayy…." Kim said as her mother smiled and Ron started driving again. "Besides Kin, Ronda and Kendra have told me about him." Ann said happily. "But because of that incident at the space station years ago, I told the kids to just refer to him as their history teacher." Ron said with a smile. "Why?" Kim asked. "Well you're father is still hung up about that whole ordeal and you know how your father can get. He sees Ronda and Kendra the way he saw you and Pim." Ann answered and Kim nodded. "We both know your father would never have let me come if he knew Monkey Fist's brother was going to be there." Ann said with a sigh. "Oh yeah. And he wouldn't let up until me and Ron pulled the kids out of school." Kim said with a sigh of her own. "Then it's a good thing we're not going to tell him right? Because I'm looking forward to this field trip. Maxwell said I can help out by teaching the kids how a fish's brain works! Right?" Ann said happily looking at her daughter and son in-law.

After she became a world known brain surgeon a year after the Lowardian invasion, Dr. Ann Possible started learning how to perform brain surgery for animals if it was ever needed.

Ron grinned. "Yep!" He said with a thumbs up. Kim just smiled as they got to the school. They claimed out and went over to where Maxwell, Barken, his wife, Eli Bandai (the biology teacher), Emy Holl (the science teacher) and Monique where waiting by 12 large busses with the kids. "Ah, Ron, Kim you're here! Oh. Um… H-hello." Maxwell said as he greeted the trio. "Yo Max! Hey where should I put this stuff." Ron said as he got out their supplies for the trip which consisted of a couple of fishing poles, a portable barbeque, pots and pans, plastic plates, bowls, cups, and silverware. Maxwell looked and smiled. "On the bottom of the bus." He answered. Ron nodded and got to work. "Max, this is my mom Dr. Ann Possible." Kim introduced. Maxwell smiled and gave a friendly bow. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Mrs. Possible. I heard about how you saved that lion with the brain tumor. Congrats!" He said politely. Ann giggled. "Oh it was no problem. It was just a matter of trying not to be brain food." She joked. Maxwell grinned. "Uh, smart, youthful and funny." He complemented. Ann giggled again. "Is it wrong if I keep expecting him to kiss my hand?" She whispered to Kim who just grinned. "I could if I want my wife to kill me." He said with a smile. Just then Shana walked up. "Why would I kill you?" She asked. "Oh, no reason." Kim answered.

As the 4 of them talked Ron helped the kids get everything on the bus. "Stoppable! What is all this!?" Barken asked. Ron grinned. "Well, Max thought it would be a good idea for me and Shana to cook fish for lunch." He answered. "I don't think we're allowed to eat the fish where we're going… At least not with the life guard there." Barken said looking at one of the fishing poles. "Oh no, those are for catching some of the fish so the kids can get a better look at them. Shana's bringing store bought fish along with other foods just in case there are kids with dietary or religious needs." Ron explained. "Oh." Just then a woman with long sandy blonde hair walked up. "Um Steve we're ready to go on my side." She said. Barken nodded. "Alright Stephanie. You and Stanley board the bus. Oh and please call your mom and tell her not to give Stacey too much sugar this time. We don't need her bouncing off the walls again." He said. Stephanie just smiled. "I already did." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting on the bus. "How is little Stace anyway?" Ron asked. Barken smiled. "She starts Pre-K next week." He answered as his wife and son climbed aboard the bus. He then thought of something. "Wait if you and Kim are going on the trip then what about Criss and baby Anny?" He asked. (He means C.J & A.J)

Ron smiled. "We dropped A.J off at my parents house after we picked up Kim's mom and C.J will go over to a friends house after Pre-K lets out." He answered and Barken nodded. (C.J's going over to see Shela.)

Maxwell waited for everyone to get on the busses before he got on. Once everyone was set he looked around to make sure the other busses were ready and after seeing that they were he smiled. "ALL ABOARD!" He called with a smile. Shana just looked at him. "Wrong mode of transportation dear." She said and pulled him on the bus. Maxwell just shrugged and grinned as they headed off.

* * *

 **PREVIEW**

 **Next time on Kid Possible!**

 **The group sets sail and begins their lesson but the trip is ruined when they are attacked by pirates and what ddes the pirate caption want with Maxwell?**

 **Find out on the 2ed part of episode 1 of Kid Possible!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My charactes)**

 **Kin, Ronda & A.J Stoppable.**

 **Jina & Tina Possible.**

 **Kendra Probable.**

 **Cousin Larry's daughter Lara.**

 **Monica Du.**

 **J.J Senior.**

 **Drew & Shela Drakken.**

 **Ivyn.**

 **Maxwell, Shana, Shon & Mikey Fiske.**

 **Stephanie, Stanley & Stacy Barken.**

 **Emy Holl.**

 **(Walker Storm Santana's characters)**

 **Eli Bandai**

 **(nw150's characters)**

 **CJ Stoppable**

 **Kim Possible and it's characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There you go I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Pirate Attack

**A/N:**

 **Part 2 enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Kin, Ronda & A.J Stoppable, Jina & Tina Pos** **Kid Possible.**

 **Season 1: Maxwell's Quest.**

 **Episode 1: The Pirate Field Trip.**

 **(Part 2.)**

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Last time...**

 **Kin and his friends found out that Drew was an inventor of his one projects and that he had a very unusual pet; a plant that moved on it's own. Then in class Maxwell gave an announcement that they were going on a field trip with the science and biology classes. What will happen on the trip and what else can little oven do?**

 **Find out here on part 2 of the first episode of Kid Possible!**

* * *

The ride to the Middleton Docs had lasted for about 30 minutes so to pass the time, Shana, Ann and Stephanie decided to get to know each better and were talking. "So why a brain surgeon for animals?" Stephanie asked. Ann just smiled. "I got the idea from a movie about a guy who could talk to animals." She said happily. "Um…" Maxwell said as they just stared at her. "I'm kidding! I just wanted to try something new." Ann said with a giggle. "I'm also learning more about all the other medical fields there are. I want to be as helpful as my Kimmy." She said giving her daughter a smile. Kim just smiled back and shook her head then looked at the kids who were talking.

"Really?" Drew asked as Kin explained what happened with the kid who called Blake a buffoon. "Yeah, but when the bell rang he was gone I didn't even see him leave." Kin said as Kendra typed on her laptop. "What did he look like?" She asked. "Well, like a first grader." Kin answered. "But he had glasses and had a gray sweater with black pants…" Stanley rolled his eyes. "Uh… Kin, that was a description of about 30 of the kids at this school." He said in a bored tone. "The sweater was a hoodie." Kin said looking at his classmate. "20." Stanley pointed out. "His hood was up." Kin said with a small amount of annoyance. "13." Stan said with a smirk starting to enjoy this. "He was short." Kin said thinking he won the conversation. "He's a first grader." Sta countered rolling his eyes. Kin glared a the young Barken. "Oh! He had a British accent like Shon's father." J.J said gesturing to the boy sitting next to Drew. Kendra smiled. "Oh him? Yeah, that's Aden Hall. He's one of the smartest kids in Miss's Holl's class." She said as she looked back at her laptop. Monica smiled. "Girl, don't you mean he's the smartest kid in her first grade class." Kendra just shrugged.

When Kim had heard the name Hall, she thought about a certain cuddle buddy obsessed geneticist but then shook her head. There was no way they were talking about the same person… well they could be… after all Drakken and Shego settled down, not to mention the Seniors… well, with the exception of Senor Senior Senior. Could it be possible that the woman who was so obsessed with Maxwell's brother finally come to her senses, found a nice guy and settled down? *Maybe…* Kim thought as they reached the Middleton docks where a man was waiting for them. "Mr. Fiske, I'm Captain Will Gilegan. We spoke on the phone." The man said as Maxwell exited the bus followed by Shana, Barken and everyone else. Upon hearing the guy's name Barken raised an eyebrow then looked at Maxwell and noticed what he was wearing which was a red long sleeved shirt with a white collared shirt underneath, a pair of white khakis and a white navy hat. "Oh brother!" Barken said as he smacked his forehead. The captain however, also noticed Max's outfit and smiled. "I appreciate the joke, but unfortunately I'm not that guy." He said with a small Chuckle. Maxwell shrugged. "I know. I could tell when I looked you up in the phone book. Your name is spelled differently. I just wanted to see if anyone else got my joke and judging by everyone's reactions, I can see that they did. Besides, I rather think it's a good thing that you're not the same person, am I right?" He said with a wink. The captain smiled. "Right. Well then, if you all will follow me, we can get started." He said and led them to a small cruise boat. Barken looked at Maxwell. "Uh… Max, why do we need a cruise boat?" He asked. Maxwell just looked at him. "You're kidding right?" He asked back. Barken blinked. "No. Isn't a cruise boat a bit extravagant for a field trip?" Barken said scratching the back of his head. "Well, how else are we supposed to transport about 600 kids, 10 adults and all of our supplies out to the water?" Maxwell asked giving the principal a 'Well duh!' look. Barken thought about it for a moment then blinked. "Oh." He said as Maxwell nodded with a smirk. Barken glared at him. "Ok, well then here's a question. How did you even afford this?" He asked. At that, Maxwell stiffened. Did he really not know? Maxwell was sure everyone knew who his family was. "Y-you're kidding right?" He asked. Barken just stared at him. "No I'm not." He said but before anything else was said Kim walked over. "OK! How about we get this trip started and board the boat!" She said as she pushed Maxwell toward the dock. "But…" Maxwell tried to protest. Kim glared at him. "I thought you were trying to keep your consideration with Monkey Fist a secret." She growled in a whisper. Maxwell blinked and went quiet as they boarded the boat with everyone following them.

* * *

15 minutes later they were on the boat 10 miles away from shore. The kids were all fascinated with a see-through floor that was on the deck of the boat as they intently watched the fish below. Kendra smiled as a dolphin waved at her. So she waved back as it swam off. "Bye…" She whispered them looked up from as they got started. "Alright everyone, listen up!" Barken yelled getting everyone's attention. Maxwell, who was right next to him glared at him for yelling in his ear then turned to the students. "Ok kids, Here is what we are going to do first we're going to get into groups of 8. The groups are going to pick 1 person to be sort of a 'leader' then each kid is going to pick 1 fish to study. Which your 'leader' will keep track of by writing down a list of each group member's name and what fish they want to study including they're own." He said as the children all looked at him. "Uh… is that why we brought our text books?" Asked one of Blake's friends. Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Yes Jake, it is." He answered as the kids all started laughing. Blake smacked his friend on the head as Emy stepped forward. "After that you will learn the history of your fish from Mr. Fiske. Then you will learn about their biology from Mr. Bandai." She said and gestured to the two men. "After that we will have lunch then Ms. Holl will teach you the scientific facts about your fish followed by a lesson on the function of your fishes brains by Mrs. Dr Possible." Eli said.

* * *

A few minutes later the kids were all teamed up. Kin, his sister, cousin, J.J, Monica, Shon & Drew were in a team which didn't surprise Max. With them was a girl with brown hair that had blonde streaks going down the front. Maxwell knew her as Toshlin Mankey. What did surprise Max was seeing Mikey in the same group as Blake, Jake, a boy who just kept looking at the water and laughing, Stanley, a boy with dark brown hair and lite caramel skin who Max knew as Nilex Renton and the boy that Kendra referred to as Aden Hall.

"I call group leader!" Blake announced. Mikey glared at him. "Why should you be leader?" He asked angrily. "Because I can kick your butt!" The strawberry blonde said but then thought for a moment. "Hey wait a minute! Why am I in the same group as you?!" He said glaring at Mikey, Stanley, Aden and Nilex. "Because everyone else was already taken." Stanley said with a bored expression. "And your 2 friends dragged me and this kid away from any other kids before we could join another group." Nilex said pointing to Aden. Blake just looked at his 2 friends. "Snake, why did you bring these 2 nerds here?" He asked the boy sitting to his right. The boy had dark skin, dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Jake, the boy sitting on Blake's left has platinum blonde hair and silver eyes.

"They're smart. So I figured they could do the work for us." Snake answered. Nilex glared. "Ok, first. Rude much? Second. I'm not as smart as Aden. I'm barely passing math." He said as he looked back at the fish. Blake looked at Snake. "He's smart. His dad has a flying chair like that bold guy from that show about those freaks." Snake said. Aden rolled his eyes. "That's the X-Men and Just because his dad has one doesn't mean he's a genius... Wait. Your name is Snake? I thought it was Susan Nicole Alissa Kate Edwards?" Aden asked looking at the kid with a small smirk as Mikey, Stanley and Nilex started laughing. Snake glared at him. "Shut up!" He yelled. Aden just grinned. "That's for the nerd comment!" He said happily. Just then a shark swam by. "Awesome! Can I study that one!?" Kin asked excitedly looking at his teachers Maxwell blinked. "Um... Yeah sure... From the safety of your textbooks." He said looking at the creature. Kin grinned. But before he could pull out his textbook Blake spoke the one word all kids their age live by. "Dibs!" The bully said loudly so everyone could hear. "You can't do that!" Kin protested. Blake smirked. "Sure I can. Dibs! See? I just did it again! Dibs. Dibs! DIBS. DIBS! DIIBBBSSSS!" He yelled. Kin glared but just then a killer whale jumped over the boat getting everyone wet. "Forget the shark, I WANT THAT!" Kin said running over to the side of the boat where the whale was now swimming. Maxwell sighed as the kids all got to work. "I think I shall go see how the captain is doing." He said and walked away.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the crew of the small cruise boat, Half a mile away a man with long grey hair with a tint of brown and red in it sat in his chair aboard his ship which was an authentic old pirate ship. However regardless of the ships age it looked like it was still in very good shape, almost as good as if it was brand new. The man smiled brightly while he sang softly to himself as he counted a large stack of money, gold and silver that laid on his desk. "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me..." He sang. As he sang a young woman in her early 30's with long dark copper hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands coming down the left side of her face, her bangs came down the right side and almost covered one of her orange eyes, hummed along as she sat in a large cushioned chair reading a book. "Ah Mydima me darlin' daughter, this be the good life..." The man said happily to the woman. Mydima looked up from her book. "We had a good life before we started living on a boat." She said in a mixture of sarcasm and boredom. He just stared at her. "Aye, but we had to spend booty to get the things we want where as now, we can take what we want when we want without spending a single doubloon." The man replied. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who be it!?" The man said in announces. "Lunch Captain!" Came a gruff yet calm British voice from outside the room. The man sighed and put his loot away. "Enter!" He ordered and the door opened as a tall, thin, well built man with grey hair that had a tint or brown to it and dark blue eyes came in carrying a tray. He walked over to a table with 2 chairs and began setting up the food as Mydima and her father walked over and sat down. The Captain took a bite of a chicken leg and smiled. "That wench of yer's be getting better and better at cookin' Mr. Fish." He said to the other man. Mydima rolled her eyes. The man her father referred to as 'Fish' was their personal busboy. And had been ever sense they had found him and the chef he calls his wife on an island. The 2 had been washed ashore somehow. Her father had said something about recognizing them but didn't say how or where. He was going to get rid of them... Well more rather get rid of 'Fish' and keep the woman, after seeing if the 2 had anything of value but instead decided to keep them both as members of the crew... Of course this was after 'Fish' took down some of the captain's strongest men.

Fish just bowed politely. "Thank you Captain. I'll be sure to tell her that you approve." He said and began to leave but sometimes caught his attention. "Um... Pardon me Sir, but... Your front pocket is glowing..." He said pointing to the small light. The captain blinked then looked at his pocket. "It's him!" He said and stood. "Out!" The captain ordered as he pushed Fish out of the room. Closing the door he turned back to Mydima and pulled a small oval shaped jewel out of his pocket. "Are you sure?" Mydima asked. The captain nodded. "Aye, he be real close... Come." Her father said and left the room. They went up to where the ships steering wheel was and the captain pulled out a golden spyglass and looked through it. Looking around he saw the small cruise boat that contained the field trip members and grinned. "Sail, Ho! Bring a Spring Upon 'er, Mr. Cutler!" The captain said to a short and plump man with some muscles, grayish orange hair matching mustache and beard and yellow-green eyes. As the man steered the ship. "Which way Capitan?" Cutler asked. The captain smiled. "Left!" He ordered. "Aye, Aye!" Cutler said and repeated the order to the others then turned the ship.

* * *

Back on the cruise boat Gilegan hummed to himself when the door behind him opened. "Ahoy Mon Capitan!" Maxwell said as he entered the bridge of the boat. Will just smiled which is something he didn't think he would be doing. 3 days ago when he had received a call from the younger brother of the villainous monkey loving archeologist, Will immediately wanted to call the police but also didn't want to see if being crazy ran in the noble Brits family. He soon found that it did but Maxwell Fiske's insanity is specifically for comedy relief. Other than that the younger former archeologist was as normal as anyone else just with an eccentric sense of humor. "What can I do for you Govna?" He said in a British accent thus successfully earning a chuckle from the noble. Maxwell smiled. "Just coming to check on things." He said looking around. "Well, things seem to be running smoothly." Will said. Max nodded. "You know I used to travel on a boat." The teacher said as he picked up a telescope. Will rolled his eyes with a smile. "Really?" He asked slightly interested. Maxwell nodded. "Oh yes. My father's brother, Maximilian, they were twins you know, he was the oldest but passed the family fortune to my father so he could explore the world, I think that's where Monty and I got our love for adventure but I'm getting off topic. He used to take Monty and me with him on a small sailing boat, we used to se all kinds of things." He rambled as he looked around the area with the telescope. Will smiled. Other than the unnecessary information about his family's life story Maxwell was a lot of fun to listen to. "What kind of stuff did you see?" Capitan Gilegan asked. Max grinned. "Oh the stuff you'd expect to see, octopuses, sharks, great white whales, pirate ship... Pirate ship?" Gilegan looked at him. "You saw pirate ships?" He asked. Maxwell shook his head. "No I 'see' a pirate ship! Here look." He said holding out the telescope. Gilegan walked over and took the spyglass then looked through it. "I don't see anything..." He said looking around but then saw the ship coming straight for them. "What in the world?" He said in surprise and confusion.

* * *

As they did their work, the kids spotted the ship as well. "Is that a real pirate ship!?" Kin asked excitedly. Stanley nodded. "But what's it doing here in modern day?" Shon asked as Maxwell and the captain ran out to see what was going on. "Maybe it's some rich people having some sort of party or an amusement park promoting a new attraction." Barken said thoughtfully but then the ship fired a cannonball at them. "DUCK! And by duck I'm mean, EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Kin yelled. Everyone ducked and the cannon hit the roof of the boat. "You were sayin'!" Eli yelled at Barken. The principal glared and was about to respond when Emy got between them. "There's no time for that. Right now we have to get out of here before they fire again!" She said but then they heard a loud bang sound. "Too late!" Maxwell said as the cannonball flew passed them and crashed through the window of the bridge and hit the computer for the engine thus successfully stopping the boat completely. Gilegan ran to see what happened and started to worry when he saw the damage. "Crud! It took out the engine!" He said running back to the others. "What do we do now?" Shana asked as the pirate ship stopped right next to them.

"Arg. Ye be preparin' to be boarded Lassie." The pirate captain said with a wicked grin. Maxwell stood in front of his wife as Kim and Eli stood on either side of him while Ron, Barken and the other adults stayed back with the kids behind them. "Who are you?" Maxwell asked as the pirates swung onto the boat. The captain of the pirates grinned even more. "I be the true Scourge of the 7 Seas, Captain Scurvin, the King of pirates!" Scurvin said proudly. Kin rolled his eyes. "Somebody's got a high opinion of himself." He commented. Scurvin glared but ignored him. "What do you want with us?" Kim asked. "Oh, I be wantin' nothin' 'with' ye... At least not all of ye." He said and pulled out the oval shaped jewel and walked around with it as it glowed. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you want?" She asked as Scurvin came to a stop in front of Maxwell and the jewel's glow got brighter. Scurvin smirked as he looked at Maxwell. "Found ye..." He said evilly. Maxwell blinked and took a step back. "M-me?" He squeaked. "Take 'em! And do away with the others." The captain ordered and the pirates all moved in and Maxwell, Kim and Eli got ready to defend themselves as Ron and the others ran for cover. 3 pirates tried to make a grab for Maxwell but he jumped out of the way and they hit a wall. Another one tried to grab him from behind but Maxwell flipped over him, grabbed another pirate, who was trying to get to Shana, and spun him around then through him at the one he flipped over. "Next!" Maxwell said as he got into a stance from the Tai-Shing Pek-Kwar.

"Quickly, to the lifeboats!" Emy said as she tried to swat a pirate with a mop after successfully taking him out she ran to the lifeboats followed by some of the kids.

* * *

Ron tried to defend Monique and Ann with a broom by trying to hit a big pirate on the head but with no success. The large man glared at him, took the broom and broke it. Ron gulped. "Man! How come my monkey powers never work at times like this!" He said as the man tried to grab him but Stephanie came from behind and hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan. "Follow Emy to the lifeboats!" She said then ran to help her husband.

* * *

Kin, Ronda and Kendra were throwing their books at the pirates as they stood in front of Barken, Blake and his friends. "You do realize that that's misuse of school property, right?" Barken said as Kin threw a math book. The boy glared at him. "Do you want me to defend us or do you want to be captured by pirates?" He asked. Barken blinked. "Proceed." The principal said and started throwing books as well but a few minutes later they ran out. "That's it!" Kin said and ran forward, flipped backwards and kicked one of the pirates in the chin thus knocking him out. Ronda and Kendra did the same as Stephanie ran over. "Get to the lifeboats." She said and pushed Blake and his friends towards where the others were going. Barken started to follow but then stopped when he saw Maxwell take out 4 more pirates with a few ninja moves. "Where have I seen that before?..." He asked himself. Stephanie ran back and grabbed his arm. "Steven come on!" She said dragging him to the lifeboats.

* * *

Kim and Eli worked together and took out 8 pirates who had tried to surround them. Kim smiled as she noticed everyone heading for the lifeboats but then looked around and watched as Maxwell began to have a little trouble trying to protect Shana while also trying to defend himself. "Eli, go help everyone get outta here!" She said and ran over to help Max. Eli nodded and ran to Drew who was using Ivyn as a shield to protect Stanley, Toshlin, Nilex and a couple of other kids while Aden, J.J, Shon, Mikey, and Monica fought off more pirates. Aden maneuvered his way around the pirates with almost monkey like agility. After climbing up a later, he dove down, jumped off one's head and kicked another in the face then swung off the arm of another that had tried to grab him, flipped then kicked him in the face causing the man to stumble back bumping into the other pirates thus successfully knocking them down. "Awesome!" Mikey said in amazement. Aden just smiled. "Where did you learn to move like that?" Shon asked. Aden blinked. "Um... Little kids gymnastics..." He said hesitantly. "Cool." J.J said as Eli ran up to them. "Hey we have to get to the lifeboats!" He said and picked up a 1st grader girl who was crying. The kids nodded and followed.

* * *

Maxwell and Shana had been backed into a corner by 3 large pirates. Max looked around and groaned because they had been backed underneath a balcony so there was no chance of him being able to grab Shana and jump over the pirates who were blocking his left, right and in front of him. "Great..." He said glaring at the pirates. "Maxwell what do we do?" Shana asked. Maxwell looked at her. "Uh... I'm not sure." He said but just then Kim jumped down from the balcony and drop kicked the pirate in front of him and flipped upside down then spin-kicked the other 2. "Need a hand?" She asked. Maxwell smiled. "How'd you guess?" He said happily. They both got ready as more ran towards them. "Kim, please get Shana out of here." Maxwell said as Shana got closer to him. Both women stared at him with shock. "What!?" Shana said but Maxwell focused on Kim. "Max I can't just leave you here!" The redhead protested. "Kim, I'm the one they want so there's no reason they would have to go after you." He said and before Kim could respond he ran forward to where Scurvin was. Not knowing what else to do, Kim grabbed Shana's hand and ran for the lifeboats.

* * *

Scurvin had been standing in the same spot the entire time just watching with a grin when Maxwell ran over to him but the teacher was grabbed by 2 large pirates. "Decide to surrender yet laddy?" The captain asked. Maxwell struggled against the 2 men holding him but then stopped and looked the pirate captain in the eyes. "Actually no. Not unless you let everyone else go." He said sternly. Scurvin just laughed. "And why would I be doin' that?" He asked evilly. Maxwell contained to look at him not breaking eye contact. "Because, it's me you want, they're of no use to you. They don't even have anything valuable, they're just a couple of minimum wage land lubbers with a bunch of kids. It would be a complete waste of time, men and ammo to try getting rid of them." He said hoping that would stop the man from hurting the others. Scurvin thought for a moment then nodded. "Very well. Men, lets Weigh Anchor and Hoist the Mizzen! We have what we want." He said and one of the 2 pirates holding Maxwell knocked him out.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Next time on Kid Possible...**

 **Kin and the others decide to go save Maxwell on their own with the help of Stanley, Mikey and Aden. And what's this is there a traitor abored Scurvin's ship? If so, can they help successfully defeat Captain Scurvin and his crew or will the kids adventures end before they've even begun.**

 **Find out right here on part 3 of this mind blowing episode of Kid Possible!...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My charactes)**

 **Kin & Ronda Stoppable.**

 **Kendra Probable.**

 **Monica Du.**

 **J.J Senior.**

 **Drew Drakken.**

 **Ivyn.**

 **Maxwell, Shana, Shon & Mikey Fiske.**

 **Blake Matches & his friends Jake & Snake.**

 **Stephanie & Stanley Barken.**

 **Aden Hall.**

 **Emy Holl.**

 **Captain Scurvin.**

 **Mr. 'Fish' & Magenta.**

 **Mr. Cutler.**

 **Will Gilegan**

 **(Although Will Gilegan's name is based on the main character of Gilligan's Island. I looked up what his first name was supposed to be and found out that it was supposed to be Willy. Which is why I named the cruise boat captain Will Gilegan. Captain Gilegan was strictly made up for Maxwell's joke! XD)**

 **(Walker Storm Santana's characters)**

 **Eli Bandai.**

 **Mydima.**

 **Special thanks to a very helpful site that I found for Captain Scurvin's dialogue. Thank you creators of the pirate voyages website**

 **Kim Possible and it's characters belong to Disney.**


	4. Rescue Plan

**A/N:**

 **If you have already read this story please feel free to ignore this and the next chapter I have decided to cut the first 2 chapters in half because I felt that they were too long so now each chapter will be at last 5 pages long. If you're new to this story please continue and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kid Possible.**

 **Season 1: Maxwell's Quest.**

 **Episode 1: The Pirate Field Trip.**

 **(Part 3.)**

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Last time...**

 **Maxwell and a few other teachers took the kids and some of their parents on a ocean marine life field trip. However the kids didn't get to enjoy the fish for very long because their boat was attacked by pirates! Captain Scurvin and his crew have taken Maxwell for reasons unknown. Can anyone help him or will this be the end for Middleton's newest resident.**

 **Find out here on part 3 the first episode of Kid Possible!**

* * *

Kim and Shana had just reached the lifeboats and had watched as Maxwell fell to the ground unconscious. "Maxwell!" Shana said and tried to go help him but Eli held her back. "No! it won't do any good to get yourself hurt." He said as one of the pirates picked Maxwell up and swung back over to their ship with him then began sailing off. "Dad! Shon said as he helplessly watched the ship leave. "We have to go after them!" Kin said looking around. "And we will but for now we need to get everyone back to shore, after that I will call Wade to get us a ride." Kim said then turned to help Eli calm Shana who was on the verge of freaking out. Shon looked down. "By the time we reach land who knows what they could do to dad..." He said looking up at his friends. Kin sighed. "We can not just sit here." J.J said looking in the detection of the pirate ship. "And just what do you think we can do?" Monica asked with a glare. "We're going after them!" Kin said standing up. "What!?" Ronda said looking at her brother like he was crazy. Kin looked at her. "Well yeah, why not?" He asked. "Because they're too far away now!" The blonde answered. Kendra nodded. "And besides there's no more empty lifeboats." She said looking around at the small boats. "Not to mention the fact that there's nothing we can do to stop a bunch of pirates." Monica said crossing her arms. "Yeah, we're just kids." Drew said holding his backpack with Ivyn inside. "Not just any kids." Kin said proudly. They all just stared at him. "Guys, we defend ourselves pretty good back there!" He said gesturing back to the small cruise boat. "Yes, but that was with our parents." Shon said.

Mikey who was sitting next to his brother rolled his eyes as he listened to the conversation. "But that's just it. Our parents." Kin said looking at his friends. "Won't listen to us." Monica said rolling her eyes. "Oh for crying out loud, let him finish!" Mikey said glaring at them. "Thank you." Kin said and Mikey nodded. "Like I said we're not just any normal kids. Me and Ronda, our parents used to save the world all the time, Drew, your mom's a former member of Team Go and your dad's... Well... Uh..." Kin said loosing his train of thought. "It was his plan that helped save the world from those aliens." Came Aden's voice. The kids all turned to him. He was sitting next to Stanley who was looking back at the cruise boat. "Yeah!" Kin said as he continued. "Monica, your dad is the best agent in Global Justice. J.J your dad and grandpa were 2 of the few villains that were able to almost get the better of my mom and Kendra here is just like her." He said then looked at Shon. "Shon your dad is one of the two best masters of Tai-Shing Pek-Kwar. So if any kids can do this, we can!" He said with pride. "Ok... But again, there are no more lifeboats." Kendra said gesturing to all the full boats. "There's that." Stanley said as he pointed to the cruise boat. Kin looked and smiled but then frowned. "Ok, but how do we get over there?" He asked. "With this." Mikey said holding up an unopened inflatable raft. "My mom has us carry stuff like this everytime we go sailing ever since Shon fell overboard when we visited the amazon rain forest." He said with a grin. Shon glared at him. "I was seven and snuck up behind me and scared me!" He said angrily. "Dad got pneumonia and was sick for three weeks. Oh and you were the one who jumped like ten feet in the air." Mikey said looking at his younger brother. Shon glared and was about to say something when Kin took the raft. "It doesn't matter. Right now we have to hurry." He said and looked at the raft for instructions on how to open it. "How are we supposed to get back to the cruise boat with out being noticed?" Monica asked. Stanley and Aden looked at each other and grinned. "Just leave that to us." Aden said and jumped into the water.

Gilegan who was sitting next to Eli was trying to get ahold of the Coast Guard when Stanley yelled out. "Child overboard!" The boy screamed getting everyone's attention. They all looked towards him then at the water as some of the kids started to panic.

Aden had swam underneath the lifeboat to get to the other side then popped up and pretend to drown. "Help! I can't swim!" He said successfully nailing the act. The adults all looked as the life guard jumped in after him. Fortunately the guy was on a lifeboat 10 yards away so Kin and his friends moved quickly as Kin opened the raft. After it was filled up all 7 kids climbed in. "We'll keep them distracted long enough for you to get to the boat." Mikey said. Kin nodded but then realized something. "Wait, we don't have any paddles." He said looking around. Drew grinned. "We don't need no stinkin' paddles! Ivyn, motor time." He said and placed the plant at the end of the raft. Ivyn saluted the boy, stretched out his vines, grabbed ahold of the raft's handles then stretched more vines down to the water and started spinning them at a rapid speed thus propelling the raft towards the boat. By the time they were out of sight the life guard had finally gotten Aden back in the lifeboat. Aden looked over to Mikey and Stanley as the adults tried to get him dry. He smiled when Mikey gave a thumbs up to indicate that the plan worked.

* * *

Maxwell's Flashback-Dream...

Maxwell, Shana & Eli were making their way through a temple deep within the arctic mountains with a few other friends. One was a man with red curly hair and bright green eyes behind a pair of thick glasses. The other was a tall thin woman with sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. They had just made it through the last trap of the temple and looked around. "I don't see it. Max, are you sure that legend about this special amulet is even true or did you get conned again?" Eli said looking around the room. Maxwell rolled his eyes. He couldn't really hear him because of the freaking huge coat that he was wearing which made him look like a giant red cushy ball, but Max just knew Eli had insulted him somehow. "The last time he was conned was because of you." The woman with sandy hair said grabbing Eli's ear. "Actually it was you that conned him." The man with red hair said as Maxwell walked around the room. Eli glared at them. "Julia let go of my ear!" He said pulling away from the woman then looked at the redhead. "And Russell, shut up." He said. Just then Maxwell yelled. "There it is!" He yelled happily as he pointed up to the ceiling. They all looked up and sure enough there, floating in midair high above them was an amulet with a triangular shaped jewel that looked like it had a tiny tornado inside of it. "Great. Now how do we get it down?" Julia asked. Eli rolled his eyes. "Well, Ms. Emerald why don't you and Lady Covington use your excellent cheerleading skills to get it or maybe Mr. Rubyn here could make the jewel fall by putting it to sleep with his nerd talk." Eli said crossing his arms. Shana glared at him. "Eli, I told you to never call me by my last name!" She said angrily. Eli groaned. "Well I'm sorry! I just wanna hurry this up and get home. I'm cold!" He said sitting down.

Maxwell who could barely hear their conversation because of his jacket decided to try something so taking off his coat he listened to the room but this was hard because of the argument. "Quiet." He said getting their attraction. They glared at him but he just continued speaking. "Listen. Do you hear that?" He asked. They all went quiet and listened. "It sounds like wind." Julia said thoughtfully. Maxwell nodded. "Precisely!" He said happily. "But where's it coming from?" Russell asked and as an answer, Maxwell lifted up his jacket and before they could react, he was carried high up to the ceiling of the room. Maxwell tried to reach out for the jewel but passed it so leaning back the other way he reached out again and this time managed to grab it but the jewel slipped through his fingers because of his glove so he took it off and tried again this time his fingers touched the jewel but his reach wasn't far enough. However when he touched it, the jewel glowed and something started to happen.

* * *

Down below Eli had noticed the jewel glow and saw what it caused he looked around and saw a bunch of small arrow-darts fly towards Maxwell. "Max look out!" He called but one of the darts had hit him in the back of the neck and the young noble lost his grip on the ginormous coat and fell. Eli ran forward and caught him just as the entire floor tilted upwards and they all slid down a hole with Maxwell laughing like a crazy drunk because of the dart that had hit him. When they finally came to a stop they all looked in the direction that they had come from and saw that the temple resembled a giant head as their travel packs that they had set down upon entering theroom, came falling out of the heads noes. Maxwell burst into fits of laughter. "HAHAHAHA! WE Were boogers! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed and then fell over and nearly slid off a cliff but the others caught him. Maxwell looked down at the seemingly endless drop and laughing again. "HAHAHAHA! I almost died! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as they pulled him up. "What's wrong with him?" Shana asked as Eli tried to hold Maxwell still. Russell thought for a moment then looked in Max's eyes. "Uhhuh. Yep, he's drunk." He said flatly. "Drunk?" They asked in unison. Russell nodded. "The dart that hit him must've had some kinda really strong alcohol like substance on it which quickly spread throughout Maxwell's system." He explained. "Well, Maxwell never could handle drinking. I guess now we know why he never liked it..." Julia said with a smirk as Max started singing love songs to Eli. "How do we fix him?" The black haired man said getting disturbed by Maxwell's condition. "Well, we would have to sober him up by either letting the affects wear off or..." Russell said but just then the jewel that Maxwell had tried to get came flying out of the temple. "Eli, Eli give me your answer true. I'm h-" Maxwell sang but then something hot him in the head and he fell over. A few seconds later he sat up and shook his head. "Hey look it's the amulet!" He said as he picked up the jewel and stood up. "Or that." Russell said as they all started at Maxwell who had a big goofy grin. Eli scuffed. "Well, if that jewel hadn't done it I would've." He said glaring at the grinning noble. "What?" Maxwell asked in confusion.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them a certain pirate and his daughter had been following them and glared when he saw Maxwell and his friends leave with the amulet.

End Flashback-Dream...

* * *

Maxwell's eyes fluttered open and he looked around he was lying on the floor of a sell. *Oh great I've been trapped in the brig...* He thought to himself. Just then he heard footsteps so he closed his eyes and pretended to still be unconscious hoping these pirates weren't that smart and would leave him until later so he could think of an escape plan. Scurvin grinned as he walked into Maxwell's sell. He knew exactly what the land lubber was trying to do. "Get up ye Bilge-rat!" He said and kicked Maxwell in the side. Max whimpered in pain and sat up. "That hurt!" He said as 2 large pirates picked him up. "Like I be carrin'. Now hand it over!" Scurvin said with a glare. Maxwell blinked. "Hand what over?" He asked. The captain rolled his eyes. "Oh just search 'em." He ordered and a 3ed pirate came over and began searching Maxwell's person. "Hahaha! Hey stop it, that tickles!" Max said as the pirate patted him down until finally the man found something that was underneath Maxwell's shirt. Searching the former noble's neck the pirate found the chain of a necklace. He pulled it out and over Maxwell's head to reveal a triangular shaped jewel that looked like it had a tiny tornado inside of it. The pirate turned and showed the jewel to his captain and Scurvin grinned. "Perfect." He said with an evil chuckle. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "That's mine." He said with a glare. Scurvin laughed. "It be mine now." He said putting the jewel in his pocket. Maxwell continued to glare at the man. "What do you want that for?" He asked. Scurvin just smirked. "That be my business and nothing ye need to be worryin' yerself about. Now than. Seein' as how I got what I came fer, I have no more use fer ye lad. Bring 'em!" He ordered and the 3 pirates followed him as 2 of them carried a struggling Maxwell.

* * *

The kids had reached the boat with in 10 minus and were now looking at the boat's computer. "Can you fix it?" Kin asked as Kendra and Drew examined the damage. "I think so..." Drew said although he sounded a little unsure. "We'll have it up and running in no time!" Kendra said enthusiastically. Drew just stared at her but the redhead just smiled. "My dads parents are experts with all types of computers and taught me everything they knew so I can fix it in 30 minutes but with you helping me we can fix it three times as fast." She said happily. Drew grinned. "Ok, then let's get started." He said popping his fingers. Kendra nodded. "Now we just need some tools." She said looking around. Drew's grin got bigger. "We got Ivyn." He said proudly as Ivyn carefully removed the cannonball from the computer. And sure enough just like Kendra said, it didn't take them long to fix the boat and soon they were on their way. "There it is!" Kin said as they approached the ship within minutes.

* * *

In the ship's kitchen Fish was washing dishes as his wife cooked dinner. Outside the 2 could here the cheering from the rest of the crew. Fish sighed as he placed a cup on the counter. Upon returning to the ship, Mydima had whispered something into her father's ear and the captain had ordered him to stay in the kitchen with his wife until further notice. "Why must we stay in here?..." He asked thoughtfully. His wife just smiled at him. "They have their reasons." She said reassuringly. Fish just smiled at her. "Oh Mage, I know but something just doesn't feel right." He said. Mage, otherwise known to the crew as Magenta because of the color of the clothes she was wearing when they found the couple was a very beautiful women despite her age. She has long thick-luscious flowing gray hair but with a tint of brown in it only her's had a little more brown than her husband's, pail skin and beautiful dark sapphire blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Fish sighed and sat down. "Well, I feel like I did when Mathew fell overboard or when Malekai ran away in a rowboat." He said putting his head in his hand. "So you're worried." Mage said understandingly. Fish nodded. Mage walked over and gave him a hug. "Ok, well you don't have to worry. Mathew and Malekai are on the captain's island." She said lifting his chin so he could look her in the eyes. Fish nodded but sighed again. "But it's not them I'm worried about." He said but before he could continue there was a loud roar of laughter from the crew. "What is going on up there?" He asked and left the kitchen. He slowly and quietly made his way to the upper part of the ship and found a good place to stand where he could see what was going on without being seen himself. He gasped when he saw who the Captain and the others had brought back from the other boat. Suddenly his head started to hurt. Shaking the pain away he quickly made his way back to the kitchen and without warning, grabbed Mage's hand and dragged her back to the same spot. "What are you doing?..." She asked in a whisper. "Just look." Fish said turning her so she could see what he saw. Upon seeing the seen Magenta's head started to hurt and her eyes filled up with tears. Before his wife started crying, Fish quickly and quietly led her back to the kitchen and sat her down. "It can't be..." She said looking at him as he got her a glass of water. Fish shook his head. "It is..." He mumbled handing her the drink. "We have to help him." Mage said after taking a sip of the water. "We can't otherwise we'll be in the same position..." He said and sat down next to his wife. "Well, at least this explains why we had to stay down here..." He said thoughtfully. "But M-" Mage was about to say before Fish covered her mouth. "No. For the safety of Mathew and Malekai we must pretend we didn't see anything." He said looking her in the eyes. "But. What about him?" Magenta asked pointing at the ceiling." Fish smiled. "Don't worry. I also saw that cruise boat that the captain had taken out, was following us." He said with a grin. Mage just stared at him. "How?" She asked. Fish just shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

Maxwell groaned uncomfortably as he dangled from a sail post. "Now, what should we be doin' with ye laddy?" Scurvin asked with a wicked grin. Maxwell gulped. "Um... B-before you decide, may I ask a question?" He asked nervously. "You just did." Mydima said as she cleaned her nails. Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Oh haha. Just let me ask my question." He said glaring at Scurvin. The captain glared back at him for daring to give him an order but gestured for Maxwell to continue. "Was it really necessary to hang me upside down!?" Max asked almost yelling at the older man. Scurvin laughed. "Aye, it was fer the amusement of the crew me young Fish." He said with grin. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. *Did he just he me a fish?* He thought but before anything else could be said something had broken the binds to the chain of the ship's anchor and it fell into the ocean thus stopping the ship completely.

"Wow! Strong plant." Kin said as Ivyn broke the thing holding the pirate ship's anchor. Drew just grinned proudly as they prepared themselves to board the ship.

"What was that!?" Mydima said looking around. "The anchor has been released Captain!" Mr. Cutler said running over to them. "What!? How!?" Scurvin asked angrily but just then Kin and the others swung up onto the ship. "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! Shiver Me Timbers! avast me hearties, I be seein' the scurvy dogs that took our captain!" Kin said as he and the others landed in front of the pirates. "What?" J.J asked looking at his friend with a weird expression. Kin groaned. "Arg, awesome! Check it out my friends, I can see the moronic pirates that took... My dad's nota captain." Shon translated then looked at Kin to correct him on the last word. "I didn't know how pirates say teacher." The brown haired boy said with a shrug. Ronda rolled her eyes at the dorkiness of her brother. "Uh yeah. Can we just get this over with?" She said getting ready for a fight. "Ye land lubber lads an' lassies have a lot o'nerve attackin' me ship!" Scurvin said glaring at the kids. Kin scuffed. "Hey you attached our boat first." He said with a glare of his own. "Yeah, so there. Nyeh!" J.J said sticking his tongue out at the man. Scurvin glared. "Rrrraaaarrrrgggghhhh! Keelhaul them!" He ordered and the pirates all ran forward as the fight began.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Next time on Kid Possible.**

 **The battle with the pirates begins but can the kids win and who is this mysterious person who keeps helping them?**

 **Find out next time on the final part of episode 1 of KID POSSIBLE!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My charactes.)**

 **Kin & Ronda Stoppable.**

 **Kendra Probable.**

 **Monica Du.**

 **J.J Senior.**

 **Drew Drakken.**

 **Ivyn.**

 **Maxwell, Shana (Covington is her maiden name.) Shon & Mikey Fiske.**

 **Stanley Barken.**

 **Aden Hall.**

 **Captain Scurvin.**

 **Mr. 'Fish' & Magenta.**

 **Julia Emerald.**

 **Russell Rubin.**

 **Will Gilegan.**

 **Although Will Gilegan's name is based on the main character of Gilligan's Island. I looked up what his first name was supposed to be and found out that it was supposed to be Willy. Which is why I named the cruise boat captain Will Gilegan. (Captain Gilegan was strictly made up for Maxwell's joke! XD)**

 **('Walker Storm Santana's characters.)**

 **Eli Bandai.**

 **Mydima.**

 **Special thanks to a very helpful site that I found for Captain Scurvin's dialogue. Thank you creators of the pirate voyages website**

 **Kim possible and it's characters Belon to Disney.**


	5. Kids Vs Pirates!

**Kid Possible.**

 **Season 1: Maxwell's Quest.**

 **Episode 1: The Pirate Field Trip.**

 **(Part 4.)**

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Last time...**

 **Maxwell had been taken by Captain Scurvin and his crew for reasons unknown so Kin and his friends went against the wishes of the remaining adults and decided to go and save their teach but will they succeed?**

 **Find out here on the finale of the first episode of Kid Possible!**

* * *

Kim sat there quietly as they waited for the coast guard. She looked over at Shana who was talking with Stephanie and sighed. Kim felt bad for the woman. They had moved to Middleton to open up a dojo, not this. The Fiskes had already made a good impression, not just on her but on Ron. He was the one person out of everyone else who disliked Monkey Fist the most and yet had become good friends with the villain's younger brother in one night. Then there was the kids they had come home from school everyday this year excitedly chatting about what ever lesson Max had set. Kim sighed as she looked over to the lifeboat where Ron was. She smiled as he played a video game with one of the kids. Maxwell seemed a lot like him, maybe that's why the kids looked up to him. Kin and Ronda certainly did always preferred listening to Ron more. Kim smiled as she thought about her kids but then blinked. Kin and Ronda, they had wanted to go help Maxwell and now they hadn't made a sound. She looked where they had been sitting only to find nothing. "Kin?... Ronda?... Kendra!?" She said frantically as the coast guard arrived with several boats for the very large group. So after everyone was aboard the boats, Kim went to the coast guard captain who was speaking to Will Gilegan. "Excuse me but I can't find my kids. My son, doughtier and niece aren't here. She said as Ron, Ann, Monique, Shana, Mikey and Eli came over as well. "You can't find your kids either?" Monique asked in shock. Kim looked at her. "Wait. Monica's missing too?" She asked. Monique nodded. "I can't even find Shonathon." Shana said getting worried. Mikey gulped. *Crud...* He thought. "Barken, Emy and I did a role call and we're missing 2 other students as well." He said as Barken, Stephanie, Emy, Stanley and Aden walked up. The CG Captain looked at them. "Who are the other 2 missing kids he asked writing down everything he heard. "J.J Senior and Drew Drakken." Emy said. "Where would they have gone?" Stephanie asked looking worried. Mikey, Stanley and Aden shared a look and tried to sneak away but Shana and Kim noticed them. "Michaelson Montgomery Fiske!" Shana said grabbing her son by the back of the collar. "Um... Y-yes?" He asked innocently. Shana glared. "Where is your brother!?" She demanded. Mikey gulped but then thinking quickly, he shrugged. "What brother?" He asked trying to claim denial of Shon's existence but this only made his mom angrier. "Mikey!" Shana yelled glaring at him. Mikey cringed. "He, Drew, Monica and J.J went with Kin, his sister and cousin to try and save dad!" He said quickly ratting the others out. "What!?" The adults all said in unison. "Dude! How could you!?" Stanley said in surprise. "Traitor!" Aden said pointing an accusing finger at Mikey. The young Fiske just glared at them. "What do you want from me!? She's my mom! She scares the crud outta me!" He said defending himself. "Explain exactly what happened." Shana said crossing her arms. Mikey sighed and took a deep breath. "I gave them my inflatable raft so they could get back to the cruise boat and fix it and go save dad." He said bowing his head. "How did this happen without us knowing?" Barken asked looking at Stanley and Aden since they obviously knew about the whole thing. The 2 boys looked at each other than looked down. "Aden jumped in the water and pretended to drown." Stanley said as his mother glared at him. "Yeah. I actually know how to swim quite well." Aden said with a sigh and bowed his own head.

"That's it. I'm going after them!" Kim said and started to storm off but someone grabbed her arm and she was shocked to see who it was. "Hold on Possible... I mean Stoppable... Oh whatever." Barken said as everyone just stared at him but he ignoring them and continued. "Kim, maybe you should just let the kids handle this." He said letting her arm go. "Why?" Kim asked glaring at him. "Yeah. They're just kids!" Monique said standing on Kim's right. "What makes you think they can handle this." Shana said putting her hands on her hips as she stood on Kim's left. Kim however just stood there staring at her old teacher in confusion. "Because they're your kids." Steve said gesturing to all 3 women. Monique and Shana blinked and mimicked Kim's expression. "Kim, your to kids have everything in common with you and your niece is just like you. Monique I may not know your husband very well but I do know that Monica is just as capable of handling this as Kim's kids. Mrs. Fiske. I don't think he's the same guy but I have a good feeling your husband has something to do with that lemur guy." Shana raised an eyebrow. "Lemur?" She asked in confusion. Kim thought for a moment then immediately understood what her former teacher meant. "Monkey Fist..." She whispered. "Oh." Shana said and nodded understandingly. "But I thought you didn't know who Maxwell was." Ron who, along with Emy and Stephanie, had been staying quiet and just listening to the conversation, said with a confused expression. "I didn't until I saw him fighting those pirates. I recognized his stances from when the le- uh... Monkey man interrupted the cheer off years ago. Like I said I'm certain Maxwell's not the same guy but I'm sure he has some kind of connection to him." Barken answered. "He's his younger brother." Kim said. "Ok yeah, that explains why they look alike as well. Anyway. It's that reason right there that makes me certain that your son Shana, is capable of handling this as well along with Drew. However I'm not sure about J.J I doubt his father was a fighter and I KNOW Bonnie was never good at anything that might have caused her to break a nail." The principal said crossing his arms. They all just stared at him. "Ooookaayyy... But are you sure the kids will be alright?" Kim asked. "Do you believe that they take after you?" Barken responded. Kim just smiled knowing he was right. Of course they did so naturally they were more than capable of handling this.

* * *

Kin was trying his best to dodge the constant slash attacks from 3 different pirates. Before when he and his friends had arrived he had landed so close to the captain and Maxwell who was hanging upside down from a sail post. The brown haired boy glared as the pirates forced him to jump further and further away from his teacher. *I need to do something but what?...* Kin thought to himself but then saw a sword that had been shoved into the floorboard. "Perfect!" He said as he grabbed the sword and pulled it out then started blocking the attacks.

* * *

Ronda & Kendra were running away from some pirates... Well more like Ronda was running and dragging Kendra behind her. The 2 girls turned a corner only to bump into more pirates. Both girls stood back to back as the pirates approached. "Now what?" Kendra asked. Ronda looked around but saw nothing that could be useful. "Uh..." She said but just then a barrel of grease fell from somewhere above them and broke on the ground causing the pirates in front of Kendra to slip and slide. The men tried to get back to their feet but just ended up slipping again. Following the barrel was a crate filled with cannonballs which landed in front of Ronda breaking the deck and forcing the pirates in front of her to fall below. "That'll work." The blonde said with a smile. "Yeah but who did it?" Kendra asked looking up. "Who knows but we don't have time to worry about that we have to help Shon's dad." Ronda said running back to where their teacher was.

* * *

Maxwell struggled against the rope that bound him as Scurvin was busy laughing at the kids as they faced off against his men. Maxwell looked at the amulet in the captain's hand. "Why do you want that?" He asked. Scurvin looked at him. "Oh like ye wouldn't know. After all, it be the reason ye went lookin' fer this trinket in the first place." He said with a glare. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked but Scurvin ignored him and went back to watching the confrontation between his men and the kids.

* * *

Shon and Drew had made it to higher ground as several pirates tried to corner them. Drew was using Ivyn as a weapon to defend themselves. Ivyn was currently using several vines with spikes as swords to fend off the pirates. Shon took a few more steps back only to fall off the boat towards the ocean below. "Shon!" Drew said turning to see his friend fall. He was about to have Ivyn catch him but before he could a cloaked figure swung down from nowhere and caught the sandy haired boy. Shonathon looked up at the person who saved him and blinked in surprise. Even though the person was wearing a cloak the boy was still able to get a small glimpse of his face but barely. "What the... Dad?" Shon said but instead of an answer the cloaked figure just brought him back up to where Drew was and set him down then swung away before any of the pirates saw him. "Shon are you okay!" Drew asked frantically. Shon nodded but was still looking in the direction the cloaked figure left. *Who was that guy and why did he look like...* Shon thought to himself.

* * *

J.J and Monica had been avoiding attacks from Mydima and 4 other pirates but with very much effort. "This is not workin'!"Monica said as she jumped out of the way of a sword that nearly chopped off her braid. J.J looked around and saw a bucket and mop. *Well, that could work if it was not wood...* He thought but then fell backwards because Mydima had swept his feet tripping him. J.J fell right next to the bucket and looked up to see the mop's handle. "Oh. It is not wood, it is mettle!" He said but then thought for a moment. "Wait, what kind of pirates have mettle cleaning appliances?" He asked but just then a pirate tried to slash at him. "Yipe! Forget it! It does not matter! This will most definitely do!" He said rolling to the side and grabbing the mop as he jumped to his feet. He looked towards Monica and saw that she had found the mop's matching broom. "I thought pirates used wooden brooms and mops or at least rags and sponges!" Monica said as Mydima and the 4 pirates surrounded them. "Well I guess they are more modernized then we had originally thought." J.J said as they stood back to back. Mydima grinned. "Now we've got you." She said glaring at them. J.J looked up and saw a dangling rope. Jumping up he reached for the rope, grabbed it and tried to swing around to try and kick some of the pirates away from Monica but he didn't let go in time and ended up missing and swung to far. "Crud!" He said but just then he lost his grip on the rope and fell into an open hatch. "J.J!" Monica said as the pirates started to attack.

* * *

J.J sat up and held his head. "Ok, that was not pleasant..." He said then looked around. He was in the pirates' treasure room. "Hmm... I think I can use some of this." He said and stood up.

* * *

Monica had been using both the broom and J.J's mop to defend herself and had managed to hold her own until Mydima had kicked them out of her hands. Monica fell backwards as the 4 other pirates surrounded her. "Oh man!" The girl said but just then someone spoke out. "Leave her alone, you filthy pirates!" J.J said and used another rope to swing over to them but remembering the last time, he let go just as he had gotten above the spot just in-between Monica and her attackers and landed right in front of the white haired girl. "Back off!" He said heroically. "And why should we?" One of the pirates asked. J.J grinned. "Because I will give you these." He said holding out a handful of gold. "Ooooh deal!" The pirates said taking the gold and J.J helped Monica up and the 2 made a run for it. "How rich are you?" The snowy haired girl asked. "Why?" J.J asked in return. "You get gold as an allowance." She said as they ran. J.J laughed. "Ha! I wish. That was their gold I found it when I fell in their treasure room." He explained. "Really?" Monica asked raising an eyebrow. The grey haired by nodded. "Yep! They are not very smart!" He said with a grin and both kids began to laugh.

* * *

Mydima watched as the 2 children ran off. "What are you morons doing?" She asked angrily. One of the pirates looked at her. "That kid gave us more gold!" He said holding up the treasure. Mydima smiled. "Aww! Oh that was so sweet of him! There's just one little problem with it." She said mockingly. The men looked at her in curiosity. "What?" One of the pirates stupidly asked. Mydima rolled her eyes. "That's already our gold you idiotic neanderthals, NOW AFTER THEM!" She yelled. Trembling in fear the pirates dropped the gold and ran off after J.J and Monica.

* * *

Kin had finally gotten away from the pirates he was dealing with and ran over to Scurvin. "Let my teacher go!" He said glaring at the pirate captain. Scurvin grinned. "Alright laddy, ye may have proven yerself to be a match for me crew but let's see how ye be doin' against me." He said with a grin and pulled out his sword. Kin held out his own sword and readied himself as Scurvin ran forward and their fight began.

Clank. Block. Clink. Slash. Clank. Parry. Clink. Dodge. Clank. Attack. Clink. Thrust. Clank.

The fight lasted for 10 minutes before Scurvin had managed to knock Kin's sword out of his hand. "Yikes! This would be so cool if he wasn't about to hurt me right now." The boy said backing up. "Kin!" Maxwell said and tried to get free. "Gahgh! Someone get me down!" He yelled as he tried to wiggle his way out of the ropes. "Alright." A female voice said and the rope was cut thus releasing Maxwell. After he fell to the ground, Max looked up to see who had freed him but the person had already disappeared. "Ooookaayyy." He said confused but then went back to focus on helping his students. Picking up the sword that Scurvin had knocked out of Kin's hand he ran forward to help the boy.

Kin flinched as Scurvin brought his sword down to strike the boy but just before the blade made contact the sword was blocked by another sword. Scurvin glared when he saw who blocked his attack. "Mr. Fiske!" Kin said happily. Maxwell blinked and looked at the boy. "Mr. Fiske makes me sound like I'm in my late 50's call me Maxwell or just plain Max. He said then looked back at Scurvin. "Ok!" Kin said happily. Scurvin glared. "I don't care what ye be wantin' to be called! I be gettin' tired of ye landlubbers!" He said and tried to attack Maxwell. Max jumped away from the attack as the captain followed him and tried to slash at his shoulder but the teacher blocked it as their fight Intensified.

Clank. Attack. Clink. Block. Clank. Dodge. Clink. Parry. Clank. Slash. Clink. Thrust. Clank.

Scurvin soon found that Maxwell was very skilled with a sword as their fight continued and the 2 men ended up climbing up into the sails until Scurvin had Maxwell cornered. The pirate captain grinned as he slashed at Maxwell cutting his hand but Max had jerked his hand so the cut wouldn't be so bad. Unfortunately when he jerked his hand, Maxwell lost his grip on the sword and dropped it. *Ok... Time to use my other techniques...* Maxwell thought as he got into a stance from the Tai-Shing Pek-Kwar. Scurvin who hadn't paid enough attention when watching the fight on the cruise boat, froze in fear thinking he was seeing a ghost as he recognized the style of a certain former villain. "Monkey Fist..." The captain said and dropped his sword. Maxwell blinked. *I'm not... Wait that gives me an idea!* He thought with a grin. "That's right! I'm really Lord Monkey Fist! And unless you return my amulet and stop attacking my students I will not only unleash my wrath but my army of monkey ninjas!" He said mimicking his brother, Monty's voice perfectly. Scurvin gulped but glared. "Ye wouldn't. Ye be lyin'!" He said defiantly trying to call the other man's bluff. Maxwell grinned. "Am I?" He asked with an evil grin. "Monkey ninjas!" He called. Scurvin freaked and pulled out the amulet. "OK, OK! HERE TAKE IT!" He yelled and tossed the necklace to Maxwell then jumped down from where they were. Once he reached the ground, he ran off looking for his daughter. "Mydima help!" The captain screamed. Maxwell grinned as he climbed down then put the amulet back around his neck as Kin walked over. "You really are Monkey Fist?" The boy asked and Maxwell started laughing. "No! But he doesn't have to know that." The teacher said with a grin. "So is that what they were after?" Kin asked pointing to the jewel. Maxwell nodded. "Yes, but I have no idea why." He said as he tucked the amulet back underneath his shirt. "Now let's get out of here." He said as Ronda and the others, (with the exception of Drew and Ivyn) walked over. They had successfully managed to take care of the rest of the pirates. Just then a sword almost hit Kin but Maxwell pulled him out of the way and they all turned to see Mydima standing there. "You're not going anywhere. Your little lie may have worked on my father but I'm not so easily fooled. I know full well that Monkey Fist disappeared 15 years ago and that your his idiotic younger brother!" She said angrily. Kin and his friends hid behind Maxwell who prepared to defend himself and his students.

"Hey!" Someone said from somewhere above them and when they turned to see who it was they saw Drew standing there on a stack of crates. "Drew!" The other kids said happily. Drew smiled then glared at Mydima. "Leave my friends and teacher alone!" He said trying to sound menacing but the female pirate wasn't convinced because the boy sounded and looked more more chibi like than anything else. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm not scared of you. What can a snot nosed brat like you do against me?" She asked. Drew glared but this only made Mydima laugh because the young Drakken still looked like a chibi. "What's so funny!?" The boy asked getting upset. "Your face! I can't take you seriously with a face like that!" She said still laughing. Drew glared at her even more. "That's it! Ivyn, this lady needs to take a swim!" He said looking at the plant. Ivyn saluted him and stretched out his vines. Mydima froze because she saw what the plant could do back on the cruise boat. "Uh-oh..." She said as the vines grabbed her and threw her off the ship and into the water.

The others clapped as Drew who was being carried by Ivyn came down from the crates and grinned. "That was awesome!" Kin & J.J said in amazement. "Yeah! You rock!" Ronda said happily as Kendra gave Drew a hug. "You and Ivyn make an amazing team!" The redhead said then gave Ivyn a kiss on his tiny head. The plant just blushed as Monica gave him a kiss as well. "Yes, truly fantastic job but what type of flower is that?" Maxwell asked because this was the first time he'd seen the plant. Drew grinned and explained everything he had told the other kids earlier that week.

* * *

An hour and a half tater, they had reunited with the others back on main land. "Maxwell, Shon!" Shana said as she ran over to her husband and youngest son. She rapped her arms around Maxwell's neck then kissed him passionately. When she pulled away he had a huge smile on his face. "Wow. Maybe I should get kidnapped every day!" He joked with a big goofy grin. Shana lightly punched him in the arm. "Shut up." She said as she shook her head but then noticed his hand which by this point had been rapped in a bandage. "You're hurt..." She said taking the hand and looked at it. Maxwell shrugged. "What this? Nah. It's just a scratch." He said reassuringly. Shana just smiled and hugged him again then gave Shon a giant bear hug. After the other kids had reunited with their families, everyone had all settled down for a well deserved lunch break. Kin and the others were surrounded by the other students as they told the tale of what had happened. "And then Drew shows up out of nowhere and sic's Ivyn on her and she's thrown in the water!" Kin said as Ivyn flew around the kids getting to know them. "Awesome!" One kid said as Ivyn flew over his head. "I thought you were lame but you're actually really cool Drew!" Said a girl as Ivyn landed on the table next to the young Drakken. Drew grinned as Kin looked over to the adults who were listening to Maxwell explain the entire experience to them.

The young brown haired boy sighed then thought about something and grinned. "Guys we need to talk." He said in a serious tone. The others looked at him. "What's wrong?" Kendra asked. Kin looked at them and stood up. "Well, something tells me those pirates aren't gonna give up so easily and that they'll be back." He said looking over at Maxwell. "So. If they do come back our parents will handle it." Ronda said sitting back in her chair. "But what if our parents aren't around?" Kin asked and his sister blinked. "Well..." She said looking down. "Guys, we would be the only ones with experience in fighting them. Not to mention there might be more people out there like them." He said in urgency. "So what do you think we should do about it, we're just kids." Drew asked looking at the brown haired boy. Kin rolled his eyes. "Hello! We just took out an entire pirate crew. That's something our parents used to do!" Kin said waving his hands in the air. "So. They can still do stuff like that." Ronda said crossing her arms. "I know that! But why don't we give saving the world a try?" Kin asked and his friends just stared at him. "You mean form our own crime fighting team! Just like the Justice League?" Drew asked excitedly. Kin nodded. "I am in!" J.J said happily. "Me too!" Drew said punching his fist in the air. Ronda sighed. Sometimes her brother can be the biggest dork in the whole universe but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't interested in the idea of saving the world like her parents did. "Count me in too." She said with a grin. "May I join?" Kendra asked and Kin nodded. They looked at Shon. Grinning the young Fiske gave a thumbs up. "I would most definitely be honored to join." He said with a smile. "Monica?" Kin asked looking at the snowy haired girl. Monica rolled her eyes and stayed quiet for a few minutes as her friends looked at her expectantly. Rolling her eyes with a sigh the white haired girl finally smiled.

"Alright fine but what exactly are we going to call ourselves? Most other hero groups have names for their teams." She said looking at Kin. The boy thought for a moment. "Uh... I don't know." He said with a frown. "How about K-7!" J.J suggested. They just looked at him. "...You know, because we're kids... And there's 7 of us..." He said nervously. They just continued to stare at him. "Never mind..." He said looking down. "What about Ronda and the K-Fighters!" Ronda said happily. "Ok, 1. Ronda if you're really wanting to name the group that, then I say you're 6 dragonballs short of a full set. 2. I'd expect Kin to say something like that, now you." Monica said looking at her friend with an unamused expression. Both Kin and Ronda glared at her. "What about Team Kin?" The brown haired boy suggested. "Really?..." Ronda said raising an eyebrow at her brother." Kin just laughed. "HA! No! Like I'd really suggest that!... What about Team Stoppable! Because nobody... Can... Stop... Us. Never mind. It sounded better in my head." Kin said looking down. "Yeah... Not to mention it makes it sound like you are the ones that can easily be beaten." Mikey said but then a thought came to him and looking back at the adults he grinned. "Kid Possible!" He said looking back to his friends. They all just looked at him. "Kid Possible?" Kin asked and Mikey nodded. "Yep. For your mom it was her name, so it was pretty much Self explanatory. But take away the 'M' and put a 'D' it says that kids can do anything. It sounds cool and gives a good message that all kids could do amazing things if they work hard enough. Yeah, yeah. Lame, I know but it does sound good. Better than anything else if you ask me." The dark haired boy said with a shrug. Kin looked at the others. "Well, what do you guys think?" He asked but before they could respond the other kids started cheering. "KID POS-SI-BLE! KID POS-SI-BLE! KID POS-SI-BLE! " They all cheered. "Uh... I guess that's a yes..." Monica said looking around. Kin grinned. "Ok. Kid Possible it is!" He said happily and the kids all started clapping and cheering.

Maxwell and the other adults just sat there watching the kids. "I wonder what got into them..." The former noble said thoughtfully. "Who knows." Ron said. Shana smiled as she sat next to her husband. She felt so happy at this moment. They were now living in a nice neighborhood, her kids were happy with lot of friends it seemed and Her husband was safe. *I'm definitely going to love it here...* She thought to herself hoping that there wouldn't be another incident like the one from today.

* * *

Elsewhere, back on his ship Scurvin was pacing around his quarters while Mydima tried to get some seaweed out of her hair. "Arhg. Mydima, I just don't understand it. I that crazy kook of a gone." He said looking at her. Mydima rolled her eyes. "He is." She said pulling another strand of seaweed out of her hair and threw it in a trash can. "But that landlubber-" The captain tried to say but his daughter interrupted him. "Lied to you." She said standing up. Scurvin glared. "I was hornswaggled!" He asked angrily. Mydima blinked. "If by horn-whatever you just said, you mean you were tricked? Then yes." She answered crossing her arms. Scurvin glared even more. "The next time I see that yellow bellied Bilge-rat of a scurvy dog again I'll Keelhaul him!" He said with a passionate glare but then he realized something. "Wait... He was tired up and hanging upside down so how did he get free? I ain't be carin' how skilled he be, he be no sorcerer." He said looking at his daughter who just tilted her head. "Who do we have on the ship that have any connection with him?" She asked looking up but kept eye contact with her father. Scurvin stayed quiet for a while until finally he started shaking with rage. "RRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" He screamed which caused Mydima to back away in fear. She had never heard her father scream like that. "Mydima, please fetch me Cat O'Nine Tails, then then send fer Mr. Fish." Scurvin said calmly through gritted teeth as he continued to shake with rage. Fearfully nodding, Mydima ran out to do what she was told.

* * *

The shriek could be heard all over the ship even in a room that was at the bottom of the ship where Fish and his wife were. *Oh good lord, That's not good!* The busboy thought to himself with worry. He looked at his wife who was looking at the ceiling. She looked over at him with one of pure fear. "Do you think?..." She said but was too scared to finnish the sentence. Fish tried to give her a reassuring smile but knew it didn't help.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

 **Next time on Kid Possible...**

 **Kin and the others start their role as the new crime fighting team and an old enemy of Kim & Ron's returns to complete his newest diabolical plan yet. Which enemy of Kim's past is this person and what does their evil plan have to do with the moon?**

 **Find out right here on the net fun filled episode of Kid Possible!...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My charactes.)**

 **Kin & Ronda Stoppable.**

 **Kendra Probable.**

 **Monica Du.**

 **J.J Senior.**

 **Drew Drakken.**

 **Ivyn.**

 **Maxwell, Shana, Shon & Mikey Fiske.**

 **Stephanie & Stanley Barken.**

 **Aden Hall.**

 **Emy Holl**

 **Captain Scurvin.**

 **Mr. 'Fish' & Magenta.**

 **Will Gilegan.**

 **Although Will Gilegan's name is based on the main character of Gilligan's Island. I looked up what his first name was supposed to be and found out that it was supposed to be Willy. Which is why I named the cruise boat captain Will Gilegan. (Captain Gilegan was strictly made up for Maxwell's joke! XD)**

 **('Walker Storm Santana's characters.)**

 **Eli Bandai.**

 **Mydima.**

 **Special thanks to a very helpful site that I found for Captain Scurvin's dialogue. Thank you creators of the pirate voyages website**

 **Kim possible and it's characters Belon to Disney.**


End file.
